parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 18
Transcript *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Listen, fly boy, the contents of that case are worth more than you make in a year! You got that, sport? You be *(Guy put a green suitcase, cases moving goes to inside): Careful! I understand, sir. Do you have a "fragile" sticker or something you can put on that? 'Cause I know what goes on back there. Don't worry, sir. I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs! *(Image of timmy and his friends in the cage.png): The Mystic Portal! Ooh. Once we go through, we just need to find that case. *(Inside the baggage handling) *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): There's the case! *(Green suitcase is moving) *(Jimmy Neutron Running Clip) *(Timmy Turner Running Clip): (Grunts) *(Jimmy Neutron Running Clip) *(Timmy Turner Running Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Running Clip): Oof! *(Timmy Turner Running Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Running Clip): Oh. (Panting) *Jimmy Neutron: Okay, Woody, let's go! *(King Candy Hits With Stick Clip): (Grunts) *Jimmy Neutron: (Groans) Oh! *(King Candy Take That Clip): Take that, space toy! *Timmy Turner: Hey! No one does that to my friend! *(King Candy Fighting Clip): (Grunting) *Timmy Turner: Oof! *(King Candy Starting to Rip Clip): (Rips) *(Image of Timmy rip his arm.png): (Screaming) Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. *(King Candy Again to Fix Clip): If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. *(King Candy Gets in Box Clip): Now, get in the box! *Timmy Turner: Never! *(King Candy Says Fine Clip): Fine! (Gasps) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Trouble with Clones): Snap out of it! (Blowing horn) *(King Candy Ruined Clip): Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! *Timmy Turner: Well, Stinky Pete, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime. *Cybug King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph): Ooh... oh... No! Nonono No! No! Yes! No Yargh! Yes! No! Hoo-hoo! Go into the light-AAAHHH!!! *(Molly Ugly Man Clip): (Gasps): Look, Barbie. A big ugly man doll! *(Molly Makeover Clip): Ooh, he needs a make-over! *(King Candy Ruined Clip): (Panting) *Rapunzel (Tangled (2010)): Hi! You'll like Amy. *(King Candy Ruined Clip): (Yells) *Moana (Moana (2016): She's an artist! *(King Candy Ruined Clip): (Sobbing) Come on *(Molly Leaves Clip): Hon! *Timmy Turner: Happy trails, Prospector. *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Buzz! Woody! *Bob the Tomato: Help us out here! *(Sven (Olaf's Frozen Adventure) Clip): (Grunting) *SpongeBob SquarePants : Hurry! *Cindy Vortex: Oh! *Timmy Turner: Oh, no! Jessie! *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Come on! Oh, Woody! *(Green suitcase falls down into the luggage truck, guy picks up a case): Oh! *Timmy Turner: Jessie!(Whistles) *(Sven (Frozen) Clip): Come on, Buzz. *Jimmy Neutron: Hyah! *Timmy Turner: Ride like the wind, Bullseye! *(Sven (Frozen) Clip) *Timmy Turner: Hey howdy hey! Giddy-up! *Jimmy Neutron: Come on, Bullseye! Hyah! *(Sven (Frozen) Clip) *Timmy Turner: Buzz, give me a boost! *(Woody grabs a tag suitcase, luggage truck moving, Woody climbs the cases): Oh! Oh! Oh! Woody! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Luggage truck closing into airplane) *(Timmy Turner Clip): (Grunts) *(Man drivning the luggage truck woody faster on truck, truck moving into the plane, truck stops, man picks up the suitcase, Woody seeing, man put a case into the plane): Here's the rest! *(Timmy Turner Clip): Ah! *(Man grabs a box and golf ball bag throws into the plane, zipping out the bag and golf balls) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Green suitcase) *(Timmy Turner Clip): (Panting) (Grunts) *Timmy Turner: Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight. *Cindy Vortex: Woody! *Timmy Turner: Come on, Jess. It's time to take you home. *Cindy Vortex: But what if Andy doesn't like me? *Timmy Turner: Nonsense! Andy'll love you! Besides, he's got a little sister. *Cindy Vortex: He does? Why didn't you say so? Let's go! *Timmy Turner: Whoa! (Panting) *(Guy walks out the plane, close a door, guys walks and move back truck, plane goes to move): Hold it! There's a couple more bags coming... Too late! Put 'em on the next flight! *Timmy Turner: This is bad. *Cindy Vortex: How are we gonna get outta here? *(Seeing cases a light) *Timmy Turner: Over there! Come on! *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Plane wheels faster, Woody and Jessie opens the exit door) *Cindy Vortex: You sure about this? *Timmy Turner: No! Let's go! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip): (Grunts) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip): (Grunts) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip): (Panting) *(Airplane is moving faster) *Timmy Turner: (Panting) (Screaming) *(Jessie grabs Woody's hand, airplane faster): Aah! *Timmy Turner: (Screaming) *Cindy Vortex: Hold on, Woody! *(Woody's arm rips off, airplane moving turns around) *(Timmy Turner Clip): (Grunting) *(Pull string grabs a screw) *Timmy Turner: Jessie, let go of the plane! *Cindy Vortex: What are you crazy? *Timmy Turner: Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup. *Cindy Vortex: But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it! *Timmy Turner: Well, then, let's find out together! *(Timmy Turner Clip): (Screaming) *(Sven (Frozen) Clip): Whoa! Oof! Whoa! *(Airplane is leaving) *Cindy Vortex: We did it! We did it! We did it! (Laughing) *Jimmy Neutron: Nice ropin', cowboy. *(Sven (Frozen) Clip): That was definitely Woody's finest hour! *Timmy Turner: (Laughing) Let's go home. Clips/Years/Companies: *The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) *Toy Story (@1999 Disney/Pixar) *The Fairly OddParents (@2001 Nickelodeon) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2002-2006 Nickelodeon) *Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) *The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) *Tangled (@2010 Disney) *Moana (@2016 Disney) *VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *Frozen (@2013 Disney) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) Gallery timmy and his friends in the cage.png Timmy rip his arm.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts